Author Notes for Arcanum
April 2019 Chapter 1 Tuesday, April 23 Welcome, one and all, to my new fic – Arcanum. This is a fantasy-based AU somewhat similar to Forged Destiny in style, though not in lore, concept or plot. It's going to be a first in many different ways, not least of all is that it won't focus on Jaune at all. It's also, I hope, going to be a story with a fair bit of world building, because the world of Remnant here is going to be markedly different from canon. It will be updated on a fortnightly basis, updated on Tuesdays alongside Service with a Smile. Like Forged Destiny, I'm going to try and adapt a "book style" to this, but I'll not be saying how long those will be, etc. Books might vary in size as per requirements and while some might be 80,000 words in length, others might be 120,000 or even higher. Don't worry too much about the distinction. It's more a way for me to keep my plans cohesive. NOTE: Due to some confusion, I will explain that this is not an unexpected or out of nowhere story. It replaces "''Dating what Daddy Hates''"'' which ended one month ago. As per my modus operandi, a new story comes out to fill that slot --- Here's the first chapter. Welcome to the world of Arcanum, where things aren't going to get explained early on and there will be a fair bit of confusion. I hope I did Ruby okay for people, even if she is definitely a lot more cautious and grounded in this story than canon thanks to her lifestyle. I tried to have her be different and yet similar, with little bits of her canon curiosity and excitement showing through (towards Arcanists, like she is with weapons in canon) while still having her be a bit grittier and less naïve as a result of her life here. --- Next Chapter: 7th May May 2019 Chapter 2 '''Tuesday, May 7' One of the things I always enjoy about starting a new story is the cavalcade of "This is basically just…" that you get. It's rarely mean-spirited and more people finding similarities, but it's always interesting to see what is picked. I often get stuff I've never heard of and what confuses the hell out of me, like someone saying "''From Beyond''" is like some anime about tennis or that "Beacon Civil War" copied Bleach. This story at least got some book ones for a change and not anime – so hey, that's good. We have Mistborn, Harry Potter and a series by Trudi Canavan. Makes sense, I suppose. They all have a magic school or magical lore, and main characters who are poor and downtrodden. But then, so do thousands of books. I'm always open on what I take inspiration from, if I do. Beacon Civil War said from the start how it basically tried to copy Sandy Mitchell's series in Ciaphas Cain, while One Good Turn was inspired by David Gemmell's works. This story? I can honestly say it's not inspired by any of the above at all. If anything, it takes elements from loads of little things ranging from Warhammer Fantasy (real fantasy, before that Age of Sigmar BS), Dragon Age, Dota 2, Magic the Gathering, League of Legends and even pagan lore. It doesn't take the storylines of any of these, just some snippets of lore and background mechanics that I thought looked interesting. Most of those won't even be apparent yet but may be later. --- Poor Ruby. Blake obviously subscribes to the "better to ask forgiveness than permission" school of asking for favours. A bit of worldbuilding in this one, with some of those early jobs Ruby had designed to kind of map out an idea of the city and the world they live in for you, and also give an idea of a day in the life of a messenger. That was the hope anyway, though there were obviously a few Chekhov's guns thrown in there. I'd normally try to increase pacing and just drag the characters into action sooner, but I really wanted to see if the story would be improved by taking a slower approach, at least for now. We'll see what everyone thinks. --- Next Chapter: 21st May Chapter 3 Tuesday, May 21 Back once again for some Arcanum. --- Wildmage? Or Vague-mage, amirite? Yes, I'm being very vague on what a Wildmage is or what it means or why people are like this, etc. Ruby kind of already knows a little, so it would be unreasonable for her to just `tell` the audience. We'll get some more explanation soon enough. Ruby doesn't know everything of course, but she knows the barebones definition. --- Next Chapter: 4th June June 2019 Chapter 4 Tuesday, June 4 Here we go. It should be noted that the increased level of swearing from Ruby and Yang in this story is intentional. It is to hint at a rougher lifestyle from both and looser rules, having no parents and growing up around criminals, and often facing derogatory terms and prejudice from those above them. I know it's OoC from canon, as some people have pointed out, but that's kind of the point of me writing them swearing. They are supposed to sound very rough and earthy compared to later characters who will have much posher lifestyles and who would never be so crass. --- Oh Ruby, what are you doing now? So yes, there's a very brief look into the Collegium's organisational structure. More of it will become clear in time, but the titles should make enough hints. Also, though I'm sure many people got the reference, I was trying to suggest the White Fang symbol for the broach – not the Witcher. I'm sure some people will hear "snarling wolf head" and think of that, though. Can't blame them. Witcher is a great mythos. I won't be taking anything from it, though. I love it, but magic in that series is… kinda hard to understand at times. It's just a coincidence with the White Fang's logo being similar. --- Next Chapter: 18th JuneCategory:Author Notes Category:Arcanum